1. Field
Embodiments relate to an additive for an electrolyte of a lithium battery, an electrolyte of the lithium battery including the same, and a lithium battery using the electrolyte.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium battery is widely used as a power source for portable electronic devices such as a video camera, a cell phone, and a notebook. A rechargeable lithium battery (secondary battery) has a large energy density per unit weight, which is three times greater than that of batteries such as a lead storage battery, a nickel-cadmium battery, a nickel hydrogen battery, and a nickel zinc battery, and may be charged rapidly.